


Baby It's A Violent World

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU</p><p>这篇文借用了soulmate的设定背景，具体就是假定人生下来就只能看到黑色或白色，直到遇到了那个命中注定的soulmate，眼里的世界才会变成彩色，而soulmate死后，世界就会再度恢复成黑白色。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's A Violent World

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby it's a violent world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813441) by [viverella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverella/pseuds/viverella). 



> This is a translated work of viverella's Baby It's A Violent World  
> Here is the origin link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1813441  
> Thank her very much for the beautiful fic, and generosity to share with Chinese stucky fans 233
> 
> 这是viverella的同名翻译  
> 原文链接见上，感谢她写出一篇这么美的文，也感谢她愿意授权予我翻译给中国的饭 2333

I.

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯的人生总是充满着炫目的色彩，他几乎记不得以前那些枯燥的日子了。他记不清在遇到巴基之前，世界万物在他眼里都是一片灰色的日子了。他和巴基在一起的幸福日子越久，相爱得越久，他们居住在一起，分享一切的日子越久，过往那些黑白的日子就越模糊。它们渐渐被巴基那发亮的蓝眼睛和不可思议的红嘴唇所代替。当巴基仰头大笑的时候，他的眼角会堆起一圈笑纹，整个房间都会变得闪闪发亮。

在史蒂夫二十二岁，巴基刚刚二十四岁的时候，史蒂夫给他看了一叠他为他画的画。巴基笑得温柔又甜蜜，这种笑容史蒂夫几乎没有在过去看到过。他在他们安静的公寓里吻了史蒂夫，在这个安全的，不会有人看到他们，不会有人用恶毒的语言咒骂他们，不会有人冲他们挥舞拳头或是威胁要去报警的地方吻了他。有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫以为他们也许有机会就这样幸福生活直到永远，就他们两个，在这个五彩的世界里，在这个宇宙的小小角落里直到永远。也许他们会一直这么贫穷，没什么独特有益的技能，每天都得缩衣节食省着花每一分钱。就算有些晚上得饿着肚子入睡，但也总有，总是有温暖的怀抱，他们会拥着彼此进入梦乡。史蒂夫甚至想过，如果可以一直和巴基在一起，他宁愿不去当一个什么艺术家。他们两个都尽可能地多接散活，好赚来更多的钱。他们的日子在这个五颜六色的世界里过得很幸福。

九个月后，珍珠港遭到轰炸。史蒂夫从他的美梦里醒来，这所有的奢望就只是一个美好的幻想而已。

 

II.

 

巴基•巴恩斯比史蒂夫大一点，也更愤世嫉俗一点，他对之前那个静态般的世界记得更清楚一些。在他生命里的六，不，七年时间里，他看到的都是一片雾蒙蒙的灰色。所以他绝对忘不了那一天，那个他的人生像一根蜡烛一样被点亮的一天，那个他的世界开始发光，变得美丽的一天。

巴基记得他赶跑了一群欺负人的坏蛋，问那个骨瘦如柴的孩子（即使考虑到他的年龄，他还是太小了）：“为什么不去找个跟你差不多身板的人打架呢？”*

巴基记得那孩子拒绝了自己伸出去想扶他站起来的手，记得他拿下了按在嘴边的手，然后他就看到了那鲜红欲滴的红嘴唇。巴基吓得往后退了几步差点绊倒。他记得自己不停地眨着眼睛，甚至担心是不是他的大脑出了什么问题。他记得自己每睁开一次眼睛，他眼前的世界就变得更明亮一点，更五彩一点。他记得自己回想起母亲常跟他说的故事，说那个命中注定的人会点亮你的世界，以一种外人察觉不到的方法让它变得更加美丽。

“跟我差不多身板的人通常不需要我跟他们打架。”巴基记得史蒂夫当时是这么回答他的，他苍白的皮肤显得下巴上的淤青更为明显。

那个时候，巴基被这颜色所代表的涵义吓坏了，拜托，两个男人？没有人说过两个男人可以在一起，没有人说过这是对的，没有人说过这是可能的。但随着时间的流逝，史蒂夫在巴基的生命中越来越重要，他跟他搬进了同一个公寓里，跟他睡在同一张床上，跟他分享生活中的一切，就好像他完全无所畏惧，巴基的想法也渐渐地改变了。即使是成年后，史蒂夫还是不到5.4英尺高的小个子，就算从河里捞上来满打满算最多也才100磅。他的力量总是赶不上自己的冲劲和勇气，每次只要史蒂夫出门后半天还没回来，巴基就会变得无比焦虑。晚上睡觉的时候，史蒂夫会把脸埋在巴基的颈窝里，绵长而轻柔地呼吸着。巴基无时不刻不在想着，祈祷着，期望史蒂夫永远不会去到他没有办法跟着他的地方。

接着，美国加入了战争。巴基离开了。史蒂夫被留下来了。在他要起航的前一个晚上，一整夜，巴基都在不停地亲吻着史蒂夫，吻遍了他每一寸苍白的肌肤，就像是在印下一个个承诺，他不知道他现在到底应该做什么。

 

* 原文是巴基在美队1里的第一句台词：Why don't you pick on guys your own size？

 

III.

 

后来，史蒂夫也参加到战争中来了，他要在自己阵亡之前找到巴基，他要去做正确的事情。所以他作为美国队长到处巡演，顶着一个过于健壮的身躯，穿着那套可笑的制服在台上又唱又跳。他看过日程，知道，不管怎样，他最后总是可以到战场上去的。每个清晨，史蒂夫总是会喘着粗气醒来，满心惶恐，他会使劲地眨眼睛，想要摆脱睡意带来的朦胧，直到确认外面的天空仍旧是蓝色的，他的皮肤也还是粉色的。他那么绝望地想牢牢攥着他生命里的这些色彩，就好像它们是唯一支撑他活下去的理由。尽管在外人看来，他总是挂着那一成不变的微笑，在镜头前摆各种姿势拍摄海报，说着那些他作为新的军队代言人应该说的冠冕堂皇的话。

有段时间，在他最终到达意大利为战士们表演之前的几个星期里，世界在他眼里会有晃动，在闪烁，在颤动，有那么几个瞬间，甚至所有的色彩都会再度变成黑白。每当这时，史蒂夫就会告诉自己这一切都是因为他的脑子出了问题，是他埋在心里过久的焦虑和妄想快把他逼疯的结果。只除了在他心底，他知道巴基这个时候每天都在战场上出生入死着；只除了每次他的世界变成灰色的瞬间，他都从骨子里知道这是因为巴基遇到危险了。随着时间的推进，情况越来越糟糕，特别是当史蒂夫最后终于来到意大利，当佩吉在湿哒哒的营地中间坐在他身边告诉他“你的观众包括了107团剩下的士兵”的时候，史蒂夫可以感觉得到黑暗从眼角开始入侵他的视线，那些一直在他视线的边缘闪烁着，令他无比恐惧的黑色。

史蒂夫最后从驶进了奥地利领空的飞机上跳了下来。他还是可以看到佩吉抹在唇上的鲜艳口红，可以看到那顶他偷来的蓝色头盔，这已经足够告诉他巴基还活着，他只是被俘虏了，也许已经奄奄一息了，但是他还活着。他需要史蒂夫，就像史蒂夫一直需要巴基一样。史蒂夫宁愿自己因为去救巴基而死，也不愿在某一天醒来，发现自己又回到了灰色的世界里。

 

IV.

支撑巴基在令人难以忍受的战争中，在穿越泥泞，对抗严寒中活下去的原因，是他仍然看的到脚下的土地是棕色的，沾在他手上的血是令人恶心的红色。当德国人开着坦克过来，用一些巴基之前从没见过的，会发射蓝光的武器扫射；当巴基被敌军俘虏，他盯着那诡异的蓝光，知道这是唯一让他还抱有理智的东西。他能看到蓝色就意味着史蒂夫还活着，既然史蒂夫还活着，他就不能死。而这让俘虏他的人觉得他很特别，他身上有什么比其他人更高级的东西，他们一直这么说，说他身上有什么东西已经为他们准备好了。他们把他跟其他的俘虏分开，把他绑在手术床上，把针头刺进他的手臂，抽出他的血，又注射了点什么其他的东西进去。巴基会痛到连视线都变的鲜红，但至少史蒂夫还安安稳稳地呆在家里，只要他不是病得太厉害，他总能撑下去的，巴基的世界会一直这么明亮下去。巴基牢牢地抓住这个信念，在他们试图击垮他，试图把人性从巴基身上剔除，好让他们能够在他身上为所欲为的时候，一遍又一遍地向自己重复他是谁。只要他还能看到颜色，他就能撑下去。他要撑下去，他要从战争中生还，他要回家去，回到史蒂夫身边去。他必须要。

当巴基被找到的时候，他正一个人躺在黑暗中，小声地自言自语着，好让自己不要疯掉。那个救了他的男人很高，很强壮，他盯着巴基看的样子，就好像巴基对他来说就是整个宇宙。然后那个男人扯开了绑着他的带子，把他拉了起来，无比虔诚地用手指上下抚摸他的身体。巴基太过震惊了，他觉得他的眼睛都有些不够用了，房间里昏暗的灯光变成了许多块蓝色，绿色和紫色的光斑。他几乎要哭出来了，因为史蒂夫在这，他在这里触碰着他，用那双从来没有如此坚定，强壮的手触碰着他。

“我还以为你会更小一点。”巴基只是喃喃出这么一句话，而不是“你到底让他们在你身上做了什么？”，或者“你他妈的为什么会在这里？”，他就只是在接下去的日子里毫不怀疑地跟随着史蒂夫。现在史蒂夫上了战场，他们每天都在战火中战斗，奔走，巴基昔日的恐惧又回来了，他害怕史蒂夫会到什么他到不了的地方去。他有时候会呼吸急促地从各种他失去史蒂夫的梦境中醒来，发现自己还看得到颜色，还能感受的到史蒂夫抚摸着他后背的手。但他每次都在想，这场战争已经毁了那么多人，总有一天，他们两个人中的一个会死去。

他是对的。但是他又一次搞错了那个要离去的人。

他掉了下去。史蒂夫没有。

 

V.

 

史蒂夫没有亲眼看到巴基的身体跌落地面，他感受到了，他感受到巴基跌在了火车之下几千英尺的地面上。他还扒在火车上，但是巴基没有抓住。史蒂夫在火车边上蜷成一团，凛冽的寒风在他周围呼啸着，他完全忘记了任务，就只是紧紧地闭上了眼睛，不想去面对那即将袭来的黑暗。他想自欺欺人地让自己相信，当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他的手套在他眼里还会是正常的深皮革色。

那天晚上，史蒂夫喝了不少酒，结果却发现自己怎么样也喝不醉了。但他还是继续灌着酒，一杯接着一杯地倒。他心里很明白杯子里的液体应该是琥珀色的，而不是现在他眼里的这种奇怪的黑灰色，但是他现在需要这种灼伤的感觉，好让自己相信他还活着。史蒂夫隐隐约约地想起他五岁的时候，在听到了父亲阵亡的消息从前线传来之后，母亲那段时间开始喜欢很用力地握东西。她会在写购物清单的时候，不小心掰断铅笔。在以为史蒂夫没有看到的时候，紧紧地抱着自己想要振作起来，她的力气大到甚至在身上留下了淤青。史蒂夫现在懂了，他现在理解母亲当时那种不顾一切想要抓住什么东西的感觉了。那种明知不可能，却还是妄想，如果她力气够大，也许可以重新往生命里挤进一些色彩的感觉。

最后，佩吉在这个废弃的，几乎什么都不剩的小酒馆里找到了他，在史蒂夫的对面坐了下来。她伸出手去轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，就好像她知道这种失去的感觉。她对史蒂夫说了些什么关于选择的话，她说，“他肯定从心底里明白你值得他这么做。”

不到二十四小时后，当他驾驶着施密特的飞机准备投入海水中去的时候，史蒂夫把这句话还给了佩吉，还有她说的那些关于选择的话。他打败了施密特。既然他现在已经消除了九头蛇对世界的最后一个，也是最主要的威胁，他就算完成了他的任务，他也迫不及待地要离开了。他已经准备好去做该做的事，希望等自己醒来以后，管它是在什么地方醒来，他就可以摆脱现在这种单调黑白的世界，摆脱这种荒凉绝望的人生，他可以看到巴基在另一边等着他，他可以再次看到五彩的世界。

当飞机最终坠进冰层，史蒂夫感觉到了寒冷，这种寒冷几乎是马上就侵入了他的骨头里。而他脑子里所想的就只有，我来了，巴基。我回家了。

 

VI.

 

冬日战士应付得来黑色和白色，还有灰色的色块。冬日战士从没有见过其他任何色彩，而他的管理者们显然并不在意这点，因为这意味着冬日战士没有什么私人的东西要去抗争，这意味着最后一步清空他的时候会更加简单。

有一次，他碰到一个女孩，那大概是在1956年或1957年的时候。女孩有着柔软的长头发和灵动的眼睛。他和她对打，训练她，然后他吻了她，他想测试一下。但是当他再次张开眼睛后，女孩唇上的深色阴影还是一如既往的灰色。这个想测试一下的想法让他感到困惑。他不知道为什么会期待睁开眼睛看到另一个样子。他是个战士，是间谍，是刺客，是杀手，不是爱人。像他这样的人并不是为了爱而存在的。但是他的这个举动让他的管理者们感到紧张，为了保险起见，他们开始在任务与任务之间把他冰冻起来。女孩的名字像其他东西一样，从他的脑海里被剔除了。

冬日战士在接下去的几十年间一直在冰冻和解冻中度过，从外表上看，他就只成熟了那么几岁。每次醒来，他都会发现眼前的世界和之前看到的那个有点不同，但基本上都是单调的老一套——苏醒，杀人，洗脑，休眠，冲洗，重复——每次都是在那些光秃秃的白色房间里，有嗡嗡作响的机器，不知名的穿着白色实验袍的科学家围着他打转，周围还有严阵以待的黑衣人，他们全身武装，提防着在他因过于激动而失去控制，用金属手臂掐住每一个敢靠近他的人的脖子时制服他。

2011年，冬日战士再次被解冻，他的任务是要去收割一个多次妨碍了九头蛇计划的政治家的生命。当他睁开眼睛，摆脱身上的冰冷时，他并没有察觉到有什么不对劲。要知道就算是在彩色的世界里，白色还是白色。一直等到他在实验室和观察室之间的一面单面镜上瞥到自己的样子时，才发现画在他左肩膀上的星星竟然是鲜红的颜色。这鲜亮的色彩像一把锋利的小刀击中了他，让他痛苦难忍。当他的管理者们赶过来查看他哪里出了问题的时候，冬日战士将那两个人甩到了墙上，却被闻讯赶来的第三个击晕了。

当他再次醒来的时候，他发现自己被绑在了手术椅上。脑子因为被强行灌输进去的，打包好的，一次性的详细信息而嗡嗡直响，但是他眼里的世界还是很不和谐地闪动着各种色彩。在完成任务后的十个小时，他被重新冰冻，放进了冰柜。他的大脑又被洗得空空如也，只剩下一些闪回的画面，清晰得就像回忆，那里面有蓝色的眼睛和金色的头发。冬日战士从来不会做梦，但如果他会的话，他觉得，他的梦大概就是这个样子。

 

VII.

 

史蒂夫被从冰层里挖了出来，尼克·弗瑞告诉他现在已经是2011年了，巴基已经死去大概七十年的2011年，但是当史蒂夫脑子一片混乱，不知所措又有些恐惧地冲出神盾局基地，跑到时代广场中央的时候，他发现世界在他眼里竟然是明亮的，吵闹的，他看得到那些霓虹灯的颜色，还有呼啸着在他四周开过的黄色出租车。这不可能，但摆在他眼前的事实确实如此。他身边的每一样东西都像是圣诞树一样被点亮着，这个本来应该是灰色的世界拥有太多的颜色了。这是史蒂夫在醒来的第一天感到最不安的事，不是他还活着的事实，也不是他沉睡了几十年的事实。

史蒂夫后来慢慢了解到，世界在他眼中并不总是带着色彩的。有时候，他在早上醒来，睁开眼睛看到的是灰色的天花板和黑色的床单，怀疑自己的大脑是不是最终进行了重置，向他展示了世界原本的样子。但有些早晨，他醒来会发现眼前的世界无比鲜亮。还有些时候，当他在做些什么的时候，比如说在画画或是去健身房的路上，他一眨眼，看到的世界就会开始闪烁，在二者之间转换，一会儿突然把他拉进黑暗，下一瞬间又让他猝不及防地回到五颜六色的世界。史蒂夫怀疑是不是当年他驾着飞机坠海的举动损坏到了他的大脑。

在他醒过来的第一年里，他对此保持沉默，他忙于和复仇者并肩抗敌，忙于为神盾局效力。因为某些原因，他很感激他的人生里还能有这么些事情，他不想冒着破坏现状的危险告诉大家他也许有哪里不对劲。

他第一次开口谈到这个，是在一次任务结束后和娜塔莎在他公寓里享用啤酒的时候（他们都差点在这个任务里牺牲了）。因为娜塔莎身上有种史蒂夫很欣赏的慎重，而且在她那么多年的间谍生涯里，她对各种各样奇怪的事都有所了解，这是史蒂夫所没有的。而且，在有过共同的濒死经历后，史蒂夫略有感触，他和娜塔莎之间仿佛也多了种亲密的感觉。

“每个人都是与众不同的，罗杰斯。”说这话的时候她正在用刚买的指甲油涂着脚趾，那是一种很特别的紫色，史蒂夫很难不注意到那和克林特一直戴的兜帽一个颜色。她对着他微笑，神秘兮兮地继续说，“有些时候，大脑会做一些我们难以理解的事。这种时候，我们要做的就只是等待而已。”

所以史蒂夫开始等待。他等待，做任务，照常生活，与娜塔莎和克林特一起享受电影之夜，偶尔去纽约看看托尼，让自己不要在周围的事物不断变化的时候迷失自己。然后，尼克·弗瑞中枪了，他和那个杀手面对面，也最终得到了他的答案，而这答案比所有他能想象出来的都要糟糕。

 

VIII.

 

在过去的几年里，冬日战士开始习惯于在彩色的世界里战斗，他学会了屏蔽周围颜色带来的冲击，就只是瞄准目标，完成任务。在发现他可以看到颜色后的几年里，他的管理者们变得越来越焦虑，他们异常仔细，煞费苦心地排查每一个和他有过接触的人。尽管他们在意图去除任何会分散冬日战士注意力的东西，在消灭任何潜在威胁上表现出了过分的热情，但冬日战士眼里的颜色还是继续顽固地存在着。

冬日战士再一次醒过来，被布置了要去杀尼克勒斯·J·弗瑞的任务。这次的行动最终导致了神盾局的内部战争。他被一个比一般人跑得都快的男人追到了屋顶，被那男人扔出来的，一个盾牌，攻击了。他逃脱了，但他又得去追他，因为他又被指派了去杀这个男人和任何所有挡道者的任务。这个男人，这个冬日战士在脑子里不停叫着“史蒂夫”（他不知道为什么）的男人，比所有他之前碰到过的人都要厉害。他把打斗中的每个动作都做得像是在跳舞，他编的这支舞在他们之间达到了完美的平衡。冬日战士被这震惊到了，被史蒂夫迸发出来的力量和坚持不懈的精神震惊到了，以致于让史蒂夫碰到了他脸上的面具，把它揭下来的同时，也把他整个人扔向了地面。

当史蒂夫看清楚的冬日战士的真面目时，他不由地睁大了眼睛，几乎马上就放弃了他训练有素的备战姿势，就只是站在那里，脸上是连下巴都快要掉下来的，难以置信的表情，他就只是喘着气喊出了一个名字，“巴基？”

这名字就像一辆卡车一样击中了冬日战士，即使他眼里的世界在这个男人周围，在听到那个名字之后变得更加明亮，更加清晰，他还是板着一张凶神恶煞的脸，像吐出毒汁一样恶狠狠地回道：“谁他妈是巴基？”因为这不可能，因为像他这样的人不是为爱而存在的。

随后，冬日战士被带回了基地，他的大脑又被抹得一干二净，就只剩下直觉。然后他们才放他出去继续完成任务。可是那金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛还是不断在他眼皮之下飞舞。即使是在战斗过程中，在他掏出刀子，手枪，在他朝史蒂夫撞去的时候，他还是可以看到穿着红色，白色和蓝色的史蒂夫，所有的一切在他眼里那么清晰，甚至是有点炫目的清晰，他还是可以感受到有什么东西在他的骨血之下跳动着，那些史蒂夫不断向他重复的话——你认识我。你从小就认识我。你是我的朋友。

航母突然开始爆炸，开始晃动，在他们脚下碎成一块一块。当史蒂夫掉进波多马克河的时候，冬日战士感觉到自己的胸腔里有什么在翻滚着，好像整个世界都被颠覆了，他有种似曾相识的感觉，但他的脑子里其实根本就没有任何记忆，没有任何会跟眼前的场景混淆的记忆。最后，还没等他好好思考一番，就发现自己已经跟在史蒂夫的后面跳进了盘旋打转着的黑色水域里，正在把他从水里往岸上拉。他几乎无法在水中游动，他的铁臂和战斗服都无比沉重，他还得忍受着肩膀脱臼的痛苦和所有这一切带来的冲击。

冬日战士离开了河岸，但是他没有逃跑，史蒂夫的声音仍在他的脑子里回想着，尽管这是他第一次听到他的声音，他却感到无比熟悉。他藏了起来，等待着。

 

IX.

 

史蒂夫开始了满世界的寻找。他带着萨姆跟着捕风捉影的消息在他想得到的国家的每个黑暗的角落寻找着，搜寻着，等待着，不放过一丝巴基下落的线索。他就这么找了好几个月，远比他想象得还要久，他已经完全精疲力尽了，仅靠着每天睁开眼看到的世界依旧和小时候一样明亮鲜艳这个事实支撑着自己。因为只要巴基还活着，只要他还在这个世界上，不管他多么迷失，他多么破碎，他都要找到他，他必须要找到他。

几个月后史蒂夫终于回到了他的公寓，那个他从冰层里醒来后一直着住的，他管它叫“家”的地方，他环顾着房间，看到弗瑞中枪时溅到地板上的血迹，洒在客厅地面上的窗户玻璃碎片。他的所有东西都被移动过了，先是神盾局的急救小组，然后是现场调查小组，他们急匆匆地进来，搬走了弗瑞，然后仔细地搜寻了房间的每一寸，想要找到点什么线索。这里已经不再像家了，这里只能让他想起那些从他指缝间溜走的东西。他收拾了点他在意的东西，去了萨姆家，在萨姆家的客房里住了几个星期，找到新地方之后就搬了出去。

他的新公寓和旧的没有丝毫相似之处。他没有去找那种随处可见的，舒适小巧的隐秘之所，正相反，史蒂夫找到了一处很大的顶层阁楼，空气清新，还有一扇面对整个城市的巨大落地窗。要是让娜塔莎帮他找房子，她看到这窗户准要杀了他。但是史蒂夫拜托托尼过来帮房子安装了一套顶级的安全系统，又把所有的窗户都换成了比玻璃更坚固的材质，这样他就不会重蹈弗瑞中枪那天得覆辙了。所以，总的来说，他觉得自己还是挺安全的。

在装饰房子的时候，史蒂夫心里一直在想着巴基。他换上了柔软的床单，它们有着和巴基最喜欢的T恤一样的深蓝色；在墙上挂上了他的画，就像他们小时候那样；他买了一堆在他们小的时候根本买不起的毛绒绒的白色毛巾。他不知道巴基会不会来找他，因为史蒂夫已经用尽了所有他想得到的方法，除非巴基自己出现，要么史蒂夫永远也找不到他。史蒂夫不知道会不会有这么一天，巴基会来找他，他会愿意跟他住在一起，愿意接受史蒂夫给他的这个家，他脑子里仅剩下的东西可以告诉他，他们之间会有未来。

在那些日子里，史蒂夫会梦到他的世界仍旧是一片灰暗，他总会尖叫着从这种噩梦中惊醒，像小时候哮喘发作时一样大口喘着气，直到看清楚窗外的城市依旧闪烁着黄色的灯光，直到他提醒自己，这片黄色的灯光可以一直闪烁在他窗外。

 

X.

 

你的名字是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。

史蒂夫的声音一直在巴基的脑子里回响着。他开始叫自己巴基，因为他记得这是他掉下火车之前的名字，因为这个名字是最后给了他温暖的东西。他循着大脑里仅存的记忆，和旧档案里找到的信息碎片在世界各地追寻着，想要搞明白自己到底是谁。他在晚上去消灭那些曾经错待过他的人，在白天则去找寻自己的历史。这种生活一直持续到他觉得自己的人生变得越来越模糊，他离自己应该待着，也渴望待着的地方越来越远。随着一个又一个九头蛇的人从他的名单里划去，他感到自己也越来越破碎，崩溃。他可以感觉到自己下手越来越不够干脆利落，可以感觉到那种从心底升起的，因为这么长时间无法做自己而带来的愤怒，痛苦和折磨，它们在凌迟着他，把他撕成碎片。

巴基在华盛顿特区郊外第一次搞砸了他的行动。不是九头蛇比他预期的更加有所准备，就是他真的有些状态不佳了，他也不确定到底是哪个原因。鉴于他这些天根本没得到多少睡眠，他比较愿意相信是第二个。他太害怕自己睁眼后会再次看到一个黑白灰暗的世界，这让他几乎不敢长时间地闭上眼睛。虽然他最终还是干掉了所有九头蛇，但自己也受了伤。离开的时候，几乎已经频临疯狂的边缘了，那太疼了，失血过多让他无法很好地清理自己，就只是跌跌撞撞地消失在特区的夜色里，无所适从，满心惶恐。

巴基最后来到了一栋公寓楼，他不认得这个地方，只是模糊记得这串地址。他用右手捶着门，左手按着还在喷血的伤口，流出来的血淌了他半身，侵进了衣服里。过了一会儿，门开了，巴基脚步虚浮地跌了进去，整个人倒在了美丽的白色地毯上，把地毯染成了鲜红色。他听到了头顶上的吸气声。

“哦，”那是史蒂夫的声音，柔软而悲伤，和巴基零星记忆里的一样温暖，“哦，巴基。”

他把巴基扶了进去，关上了身后的门，没有问他任何问题。又来了，金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，只是这次，巴基可以确定这些都是真的，不是因为他的大脑出了问题，这比巴基脑子里的任何东西都好。

巴基在昏过去之前的最后记忆，就是史蒂夫支撑着他，环着他的强壮臂弯，还有他在自己耳边的轻声低语，“我抓住你了。不要担心。我抓住你了。”

 

 

XI.

 

几个月过去了，史蒂夫目睹着巴基慢慢地想在恢复自己，慢慢地试着去找回自己。一开始，巴基不愿意让史蒂夫帮他，他依旧像个受伤的动物一样不肯放下戒备。但是史蒂夫尽了自己最大的努力，在巴基模糊地回忆起某些片段，就像透过云雾只看得到大概形状的时候，尽心地帮他填补上细节。帮助巴基重新找回自己，就好像在沙滩上寻找破船上丢失的部分。这是一个缓慢的过程。但是渐渐的，巴基从那些未解的迷雾里浮现出来了，他从没有对自己这么肯定过，这么踏实过，虽然好像比以往更加小心，但仍旧和史蒂夫记忆中的一样甜蜜。

当然，有些时候，有那么些时候，巴基醒来后会更像冬日战士，眼神空洞锐利的冬日战士。这让史蒂夫就连看着都会痛心，但不管怎样，他坚持下去了。如果你看尽了一个人身上所有的好和坏，却仍旧觉得自己爱他甚于整个宇宙的时候，你就会这么做。在开始的日子里，这意味着史蒂夫会在睡觉时把盾紧挨着放在身边，放在那张他刚搬来时为了填满空间而买的精致大床上。在开始的日子里，这意味着巴基有时候会用刀和枪攻击他，会咬他，会冲他大喊大叫。这种时候最终总是会导致崩溃和红色，史蒂夫最后不得不把家里所有的家具都换了新，两次。

托尼打了好几次电话过来。他很担心，因公寓里的安全系统一直检测到危险，并把信息传送给贾维斯。但是史蒂夫每次都会镇定地回答他，“不，没事，我们没事，托尼。我们很好。是的，我保证。没错，我知道那很危险。没事的。我们之间没问题。我们很好。”

史蒂夫说“我们”，就好像他没办法想到其他的称呼。也许这是因为尽管他们实际上分开了七十年，但对史蒂夫来说，在他醒来的日子里，他和巴基分开的年数其实屈指可数。所有那些黑白的灰暗日子在他的生命里都是最残忍可怕的记忆。也许这是因为他认为一旦他停止了，就好像意味着放弃，史蒂夫从不会放弃他生命里的任何东西。

他们还不是不断地打斗，托尼也还是不断地打电话来，他还叫娜塔莎打电话，叫萨姆打，他有一次甚至还叫克林特打了电话进来。尽管克林特其实除了“我很抱歉”，“不要再死一次了”和“老天啊，史蒂夫，这一切都糟透了，你知道吧？”之外也不知道该说什么。

史蒂夫当然知道（他怎么会不知道呢？）。但每个晚上巴基都和他一起躺在床上，就好像他是他唯一记得的东西，他会把史蒂夫整个人都包裹在怀里，就好像他还是那个一百磅不到的小个子。巴基的眼睛还是那种令人炫目的蓝色，史蒂夫认为这可能是他在这个世界上最喜欢的颜色了。所以史蒂夫一直说“我们”，他还是会继续跟巴基打斗，他不认为自己会停止。

 

 

XII.

 

巴基又做梦了，在那些日子里，他的梦充满着生动的，美丽的颜色。他梦到了史蒂夫，小小的，瘦弱的史蒂夫，在他的臂弯里。他梦到了变大的，强壮的，在战争和死亡面前依旧温暖的史蒂夫。当巴基醒来后，史蒂夫还是梦里那么大的个头，但和现在的巴基比起来，又显得没那么大个了。他在小心翼翼地处理他的新伤口，在旧伤疤上印下一个个密密的吻。不知怎么地，巴基不再纠结于“怎么样”或“为什么”了，只是让自己在人生里第一次被好好照顾着，让自己享受被需要的感觉，让自己有被爱的感觉。

就是这些给了他勇气，他想，去学习怎样跟脑袋里的魔鬼对抗，去搞明白怎样重新做回自己。这一切感觉有些怪异的熟悉，就好像史蒂夫一辈子都致力于从他身上激励出更伟大的东西一样。但这并不意味着他不会在某些早晨醒来后，看着自己的身躯就像看着一个陌生人，发现金属手臂离史蒂夫白皙带着点粉红的脖颈就差那么一点点距离。这并不意味着他没有在白天花比想象中更多的时间去琢磨重新为人的感觉。但这也代表了点什么不是吗？当他早上满足地一觉醒来后，发现记忆都还在。他会看到史蒂夫在对他微笑，那种骄傲的笑容，那种点亮了整个房间，让所有东西都比以往更加鲜亮的笑容。这让巴基从没有比现在这一刻更感觉到自己是活着的，是被爱着的，是他自己。当然，这时候必然少不了那么一句话。

“我爱你。”史蒂夫第一次这么说的时候，他们正在吃早餐。巴基被他突然的表白吓了一跳，徒手捏碎了手里杯子，陶瓷碎片撒了一地。巴基知道史蒂夫爱他，他看着史蒂夫，他穿着深紫色衬衫，清晨金色的阳光在他刚睡醒还乱糟糟的头发上跳动着，史蒂夫对他的爱都埋藏在他奶白色肌肤下青色的血管里呢。但说出来的爱语，和放在心里的显然有些不同。

“为什么？”巴基的声音有些咄咄逼人，他显然本意并非如此。巴基的年龄够大了，至少已经过了愤世嫉俗的年龄，他其实明白“我爱你”不会还有其他什么原因。但史蒂夫就只是笑着盯着他的咖啡，耳朵尖悄悄地开始变红。

“我爱你。”几个星期后，他们正在叠着洗好的衣服，史蒂夫又表白了，害得巴基差点把手里的衬衫撕成两半。

“别再说了。”巴基有些口是心非，就只是盯着眼前叠好准备要放进衣柜里的衬衫：它们有着各种各样的颜色，有史蒂夫看着就令人舒服的蓝色，绿色和红色，混合着他自己深色系的黑色，棕色和深蓝色。

“我爱你。”又过了几个月，有天晚上，史蒂夫在床上又表白了。他当时正忙着吻巴基，就突然这么安静地，轻声地，满心爱意地说了。

巴基咬了一下史蒂夫的下唇，不为什么，就因为他可以，因为他喜欢史蒂夫从喉咙里发出的轻柔低沉的呻吟。当他放开他的嘴唇时，那里变成了诱人的红色，巴基感觉有什么温暖的东西在他胸腔里炸开了。

“我也爱你，你这个笨蛋。”巴基嘟囔着，把史蒂夫的笑声咽进了自己的嘴里。

 

END


End file.
